The Point of No Return
by emma xx lovee
Summary: The hungry look in Jaspers eye took over and he leaped at her... first fanfic. Chapter 2 up! Point of view changes. Intended.
1. Lack Of Control

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they are Stephanie Meyers. Blah blah blah, on with the story.

**The Point of No Return**

"Edward, you have to leave her. We've talked about this. You know I love you, you know I have your best intrest at heart, but seriously, how long do you think you can keep this going. Your going to end up hurting her, you know you are. I know you don't want to but, at the very least, that's what's going to happen. I don't want to leave her any more than you do." Alice said with a single tear running down her perfect cheek. "She's my best friend, I can handle it though. If you really love her, and I mean really love her, you would let her go before she gets hurt."

"You think I don't know what I'm doing? Everyday it hurts me more to see her, to see how happy and comfortable she is around us. Don't you understand, Alice? Don't you think I've tried to reason with her, to leave her? I have, and its the hardest thing I've done throughout my time. I just can't stand how attached she is to me, not that I'm not attached just as much. I can't get away from that want, that lust I have towards her.' Edward paused, not knowing what his sister was thinking. He hated that blank look she gave him, it made her look, well, almost human.

"Edward... it's just to dangerous. She'll be here soon. Should we tell her tonight, when she gets here, or wait until after the party?"

"Alice, lets let her enjoy one last night with everyone. It's not a party really, it's just her and the family. I still don't get why we're doing this. It's so pointless..." Edward growled. The look of disapointment washed away.

"You know why we're doing this. She's known us for an entire year today. I guess to her and Carlisle is a big thing. No idea why though..." Alice trailed off. She left without another word to go finish decorating.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella's going to be here in, 5,4,3,2..." Edward started. Before Bella could even knock on the door Alice swung it open and pulled her into a gentle hug. She kissed her cheek and earned a warning glance from Esme.

"Hey guys. Wow, it looks fantastic! You didn't have to do all this for me. I could have settled with no decorations or cake or.. oh no. You got me presents..." Isabella Swan started, but was cut off by how perfect everything looked. There were red roses everywhere and a vase with a single rose sitting atop Edwards white garnd piano. It was perfect.

"Don't be such a spoil sport. You know we love giving you gifts. Deep down, I know you like them." Edward didn't know how right he was. "So, lets open the presents first, so we can get that out of the way for the princess."

Everyone crowded around the table in which the presents were sat on. Bella opened the one from Alice first, which was a neclack with a solid gold heart on it. It turns out the heart opened up and a picture of Bella and Edward kissing was inside. Bella had no clue how Alice managed to get that, and she didn't really want to know. Next she opened Carlisle and Esme's gift, which was a digital camara. Alice grabbed it and started snapping picture's immediatly. Rosalia and Jasper got her a new sterio, considering her old one barly worked. Last, she opened a square packadge from Edward. It was thin and lightweight. The inside of the paper held a CD case and inside, the CD.

"Edward, what's this?" Bella asked, but he only shrugged.

"Oh, lets cut the cake!" Alice said a little to enthusiasticly, considering vampires don't eat.

Bella offered to do it, considering it was her cake and the Cullens had gone through the trouble of getting it for her. She picked up the knife and sliced through one side. She turned a little and went down to cut the other side but knicked her forefinger.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed as she brought her finger to her mouth. At that percise moment, the hungry look in Jaspers eye took over and he leaped at her. Edward caught him in mid-air and threw him to the floor, pinning him down.

"Open the the door! OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR SOMEONE!" Edward raged. Emmett swung open the door, cracking the wall behind it and breaking the side of the door. Edward threw the hissing Jasper out and told Alice to go after him.

"Sorry! I'm **SO** **SORRY**! I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to cause any..." Bella was saying, pressed up against the wall, eyes wide. Esme was in front of her, acting as a gaurd, but temptation still aroused her.

"Everyone outside!" Carlisle ordered. His medical practice helped him resist human blood easily. "Bella, in the kitchen! Go find Jasper. Calm him down, _don't_ bring him back."

A/N: This is just a starter. I've got those stupid plot bunnies running around in my head! **Review**, tell me if I should continue. If I should, I'll add more to this chapter.


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Saying Goodbye**

"Bella, calm down! It wasn't even your fault. Just, just calm down. Your fine. Jaspers fine too. Everything's gonna be alright." Carlisle's voice was soothing, but nothing was going to calm Bella down now. She had just messed everything up. She made Jasper look like an idiot, and now her boyfriend is going to flip out on her. She just knew he was going to. He usually doesn't, but this was different. She'd never been in this much danger other than in that dreadful room with James.

"I've gotta go home. I need to leave. This is Jaspers house, not mine. I have to go. He deserves to be here, not me. This is all my fault!" Bella said, heading for the door. Maybe she would feel a bit better in her truck, with its familiar smell, and its warmth. She loved her truck. So that's where she went. She got in, sat for a moment, then drove. She didn't go home, but she did drive around for about a half hour, just thinking. Suddenly she saw something behind her truck, she shook her head and drove on. Bella saw it a second time and had to pull over, snap herself back into reality, then he was there. Sitting next to her in the passanger seat was her perfect boyfriend. Bella haden't even heard the door open.

"Gods, Edward." Bella scolded with her hand over her heart. "I hate when you do that. I thought I was going to have a heart attack!"

"Here, let me drive for a little bit. We need to talk..." Edward said cooly. He shifted in his seat and in a matter of seconds, they had switched positions. Edward started the engine and drove on. "Bella, you know I love you, right?"

"Yes."

"And you know I want whats best for you, right?"  
"Yes, I do." Bella sighed, almost knowing what was coming next. Trying to hold back her unwanted tears, she stared ahead at the road.

"Then.. I think you already know. We have to leave. I'm putting you in to much danger. I should have ended this a very long time ago. However, I still wish to see you. To check up on you, I suppose you could call it. Not to often, but maybe once a year. Just to watch you, see what you do with your life. My family, we're leaving. We're headed East. I don't know where, but we're leaving tonight."

"No, don't do this to me! Edward... you know I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If I could just, just be like you..." Bella could no longer hold back those infuriating tears.

"NO ISABELLA. We've talked about this! I would never do to you what has been done to me. It's like, a horrible curse. A horrible, everlasting curse. You expect me to put the one I love under such a... a 'curse' for all eternity? NO! It can not be done. I refuse to do it. Its, unthinkable." Edward raged. His tone was stong and fearce. The would never change his mind about this, ever.

"Leave. Just go! It hurts just to be with you! Edward Cullen, I loved you with everything I had and more! How are you just going to leave me like this? GO EDWARD! AND NEVER COME BACK!" Those were Isabella Swan's last words to Edward Cullen. The last glimpse of his face she got was not pleasant. He looked infuriated, hurt, confused. From that day forth, she tried to forget about him, and it didn't work. She knew what she wanted, and she was going to get it. He would be mad, but he would get over himself. So, from that day forth, she set out to find a vampire that could do her this one, huge favor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been about six months since I last saw Edward Cullen. His perfect face, his white skin, his black and gold eyes... they're all there. All I have to do is close my eyes, and he's there. I want to be like him, I _need_ to be like him. How am I going to make these dreams of mine come true? I have to find another like him, of course. Make friends, without being killed in the process.

I've left my home of Forks, praying to leave the image of the Cullens there with it, but what's a dream without some motive? Anyway, I'm in Michigan for the time being. Searching for another vampire is dreadful. I walk these deserted streets for hours, and no one's there. No one's ever there! It's the dead of Winter and I haven't had any real human contact for days. I keep thinking this is crazy, _I'm_ crazy, for attempting something so foolish. What am I going to do when I find him, or her? Are they going to shun me away, or just ignore me, or do the unthinkable, and kill me? Well, I'll never know until I find one.

This seems pointless. I'm freezing cold, and I'm tired. There's a car coming, going toward the coffee shop. Might as well check in there, worse come to worse, it'll be deserted.

"Hello. May I buy you some coffee? Maybe a bagel, or something?" A soothing voice said from behind me. Male, deffently male. I turned to find a cute teen, probabaly a year or two younger than me. So, about seventeen or eightteen. Cool, someone to give me company. No, to occupy my time.

"Sure!" I said a little to enthusiasticlly. He gave me a weird look, but shook it off his face.  
"So, uh, what's your name?" He asked, walking over to order.  
"Bella. Isabella Swan." I stated. He beamed at me and made a gesture to the menu. "I'll just have a regular coffee. Sugar and cream."  
"Awsome! I'm Matt. Well, Matthew Cullen." He gave me another one of those smiles. My heart gave a leap, what the heck? Cullen? I'm sure that's not a common name! But, whatever. He didn't even look... that's when it hit me. He had an off-white complexion. His eye's, black and gold. Straight, perfect teeth. He looked like a model. He looked _perfect_. This was going to be a problem.

A/N: Yeahhh! This isn't like New Moon now is it? NO! Hehe.. anyway. 69 people have read this and FIVE** (5!) **reviewed! WHAT THE HECK ? Anyone who reads this needs to review. KTHANKS! D


End file.
